All manner and variety of externally positioned disposable absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as menses, urine, feces and the like are well known. For simplicity of describing the invention, such articles will be collectively referred to herein as a sanitary napkin. Those skilled in the art understand the differences in these structures and will readily appreciate the adaptability of this invention to these other structures.
Securement of the sanitary napkin during use is often accomplished by attaching the sanitary napkin to the wearer's undergarment by a pressure sensitive adhesive. Securing a sanitary napkin to an undergarment can exhibit a number of drawbacks. One drawback is that the adhesive can stick too aggressively to the inside surface of the undergarment leaving residue. Another disadvantage is the napkin will tend to move with the undergarment rather than associating with the bodily movements of the wearer. This can result in a less secure fit and increase the incidence of fluid leakage, irritation, chafing and discomfort.
In the past, attempts have been made to adhere a sanitary napkin to the wearer. However, the sanitary napkins have been large enough so as to avoid the adhesive being placed in contact with the wearer's pubic hair and sensitive genitalia. This is because in securing the sanitary napkin to the wearer, the prior art teaches using adhesives of the type used in various surgical applications. Removal of these adhesives typically causes sudden pain and discomfort to the wearer. Thus, avoiding such sensitive areas has been desirable.
It would therefore be desirable to have a sanitary napkin that can be secured to the wearer's body that would be comfortable to wear, would be discrete, give the wearer a feeling of security during use and would not cause discomfort upon removal.